My sweet Angel
by Tikaru
Summary: Yuugi and Yami are a couple when an unexpected appearence of Yuugi's abusive Father will threaten the existence of there relationship. Can love really conquer all? YuugiYami Shonen Ai, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

My sweet Angel by Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: Well you know my friends said I needed a purpose in life instead of coming up everyday. Still haven't figured it out yet and I got an unoriginal idea for a story. HAH! That'll show you.  
  
Bakura: I thought that you're house got hit by a tornado or something.  
  
Tikaru: NOPE! That was Brevard County we live in Volusia silly.  
  
Bakura: Whatever...It's not like I care or anything  
  
Tikaru: Awww.... By the way I have learned a lot of helpful Japanese words.  
  
Bakura: glares at Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: coughokay then Oh yes before I forget I would like to thank someone who has introduced me to the wonderful world of Shonen Ai!  
  
Bright light comes from no where  
  
Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru: OO Where am I?!  
  
Tikaru: Thank you DMG/ Hikaru!  
  
DMG: What? I'm confused.  
  
Tikaru: This story is dedicated to you and all the reviewers that have been there for me. Reviewing Memories and Please Cry me to Sleep gets out tissuesThank you so much and I hope you enjoy this story  
  
DMG: I still don't know what I'm doing here  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I'm still mad that the YGO movie comes out the first day of school (August 13th) Those Bastards have it out for me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Little Yuugi sighed gleefully as he fell across the back to the couch.  
  
"Something good happen today Aibou", A slightly taller version of the boy asked.  
  
"Hai! Today was our last day at school", Yuugi said with a smile. Yami gave him a halfhearted smile that said 'whatever'.  
  
"That's a good thing Yami, now I have 3 months off school"; Yuugi said getting off the couch heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"I do not understand the logic of this 'school' you speak of. Why spend 9 months there and only get 3 off in return?" Yami asked seating himself on the couch waiting for Yuugi's reply.  
  
Yuugi seemed to stop shuffling through the fridge and was now walking towards the couch.  
  
"Anou Yami, they want us to learn stuff at school."  
  
"What could you possibly learn at this 'school' that you could not learn in the real world?" Yami asked pompously "You spend to much time at the place. Besides, Doesn't Jounouchi call it hell? Why would you want to go to hell everyday?"  
  
Yuugi gave Yami a can of soda" Here drink the American drink" Yami looked at him and the drink and took it out of his Aibou's hands" Arigatou".  
  
"Arigatai Yami". Yuugi proceeded to walk over to the chair when Yami suddenly stood and put an arm around Yuugi's waist. Pulling in Yuugi closer to him his thumb traced his face "I'm glad you're home Aibou".  
  
Yuugi gave a warm smile that Yami loved so much" Watakushimomata".  
  
Yami let go of Yuugi and sat back down on the couch. Yuugi followed him leaning his head on Yami's shoulder.  
  
Tikaru: I promise I'll write more next chapter but there are people here looking over my shoulder so I probably should stop now.  
  
Bakura: YES!  
  
Tikaru: SHUT UP!!  
  
Translations  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Anou: Well  
  
Arigatou: Thank You  
  
Arigatai: Welcome  
  
Aibou: Partner  
  
Watakushimomata: Me too  
  
Until next time  
  
Owari 


	2. Chapter 2

My Sweet Angel  
  
Tikaru: Hiya! Thankies to those who reviewed last chapter and I got an award for my website today. I'm so happy I'm going to make this a super long chapter.  
  
Bakura: (Holding hands over ears) TURN...IT...OFF!  
  
Tikaru: I found a new song that I like, but...poor Bakura doesn't.  
  
Bakura: (pulling hair and screaming)  
  
Tikaru: It's driving him insane but...Malik seems to like it.  
  
Malik: listening silently to the song  
  
Tikaru: Or...he's asleep.  
  
Malik: Dunnn nada nada  
  
Tikaru: By the way the song is moonlight Shadow from DDR! It's only like a minute long...but...it annoys Bakura.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Whether you're young or old, everyone has looked into the sky for answers or maybe to wish. To wish for something better than this life can give you, maybe to meet a loved one or you're soul mate. Maybe, just to talk to the angels in the sky and give you guidance on you're life.  
  
I always thought that Yami can to me because of a star. I always thought my friends were my friends because of constant talking and hoping to the other world. I knew that say when I got the puzzle that my wish would finally come true. I guess the angels decided that I could finally have someone to care for me. To finally be myself, to have protector.  
  
Of course I had never told Yami any of this. I will one day, but not now. Now everything is just to perfect to be true. I have friends. I have someone I love. I have true family.  
  
Sometimes I look back on the past and think about all that had happened. I think about my Father. I shudder at the thought of him.  
  
"Cold Aibou", Yami questioned. His arm was resting around my shoulders and my head was on his leg. I must have fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Yami.  
  
"Iie. It's okay. I'm not cold." I stood up" What time is it Yami?"  
  
He looked behind him" It's only 6:00, I think that's what it says?"  
  
I looked toward the clock to make sure he was reading it right. So it was. It was 6:00pm. I can't believe I fell asleep that early. Then again, the last day at school is always pretty tiring. I fell back on the couch besides Yami. He looked at me with an amused expression. I gave him my most intimidating glare.  
  
He laughed and ruffled my hair" Gomen Nasai Aibou".  
  
I put my head against his chest. I could hear his heart. For some odd reason I thought because he hadn't had his own body in awhile there wouldn't a heart. I was afraid he'd leave after all this time. I didn't want him to go. I just started my life and I didn't want him to ever leave.  
  
"Hey aibou. Dijoubu desu ka? You're acting funny," Yami asked looking down at the bundle in his arms.  
  
"Gomen Yami. Just thinking".  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just...a lot of stuff".  
  
"Do you want to talk about it or..." The phone interrupted him. I watched amused as he tried to pinpoint the location of the sound. I got up and walked to the kitchen where the phone was located.  
  
"Mouto residence"  
  
"Hey! Yuugi"  
  
"Hello Jounouchi. What's up?"  
  
"Hey Yug' Da gang and I are goin' to da arcade. Ya wanna come."  
  
"Hai! I'll be over in a few minutes". I hung up the phone and walked over to Yami.  
  
"Do you want to come to the arcade with us Yami?" I asked innocently, hoping he'd say yes. I knew he didn't know what an arcade was. Perhaps, I'd use that to my advantage.  
  
He looked at me" Explain this...arcade."  
  
Okay time to do you're magic Yuugi. Make sure those performance classes in school that you got paid off.  
  
"Yami an arcade is a place where people hang out and have fun. You know. Play games. You know just do kid stuff and besides you should learn a lot there about the modern world".  
  
Yami looked lost in thought" I suppose I could see this 'arcade' at least once. Jounouchi speaks highly of it.  
  
I gave him a grateful smile. I can hardly believe I even lasted without Yami before he came.  
  
"Arigato Yami", I jumped into his lap and listened to his heart again. I just wanted to hear it and make sure he was really here "Arigato".  
  
Tikaru: HI! How did you like this chapter. And april Plot development will come soon I promise.  
  
Bakura: (snort) doubtful.  
  
Malik: Well you never know with this girl. She is pretty odd.  
  
Tikaru: I am not odd. Just...personality challenged.  
  
Malik: No I'm personality challenged, Bakura is scary and you're...odd.  
  
Tikaru: So glad to see I know who my friends are.  
  
Bakura: HAI!  
  
Yuugi: Read and Review and I'll give you a cookie. 


	3. Chapter 3

My Sweet Angel  
  
Tikaru: How is everyone today?  
  
Bakura: Why are you listening to country music?  
  
Tikaru: To annoy you and I LOVE country and trance and rock and anime theme songs and Jpop.  
  
Bakura: Why can't you listen to normal stuff?  
  
Tikaru: Because then I couldn't annoy you.  
  
Bakura: I bet you really hate country and you're only doing this to annoy me.  
  
Tikaru: [gasp] Bakura I would...never. [quickly] despite the fact that's what I've been saying for the last few minutes.  
  
Bakura: Liar.  
  
Malik: Actually for once she's telling the truth. She really does like country; she listened to Lonestar till 2:00am from 12:00 midnight.  
  
Bakura: You Freak.  
  
Tikaru: What's wrong with country? I'm sure there are thousands of people who would agree with me!  
  
Bakura: I tell you what you go find those thousand people and...we'll meet you back here.  
  
Tikaru: [ignoring Bakura] [turns it up to a very obnoxiously loud level]  
  
Bakura: [disappears into the ring leaving Ryou]  
  
Ryou: Where am I? Oh Shi-  
  
Tikaru: Ryou [glomps him]  
  
Malik: This is going to be a long day.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been a long evening and all I wanted to do was lye in my bed and just sleep. When we had gotten to the arcade, we had had so much fun I almost didn't want to leave, but I know Grandpa needed help at the shop and Yami was having a lot of fun so I quickly excused myself and walked home. Anyway that had been about 2 hours ago and it wasn't even dark yet.  
  
What should I do to pass the time? Yami was having fun and Jounouchi and Honda are known to be at the arcade for hours on end, they probably wouldn't be home for a while. I sighed. Maybe I should take a walk. Yes! That's what I'll do. I smiled at the thought. IT would be fun to take a walk by myself.  
  
I hesitantly got off the bed still deciding if I should trade the soft blankets for sunsets in the sky. I quickly got my jacket and called out to Grandpa I'd be back later.  
  
"Bring a jacket," he yelled back.  
  
I ran out the door and proceeded to just walk. No destination in particular. I began to think, about my past. No one knows about my past except for Grandpa. I had once tried to tell Yami, but...I was scared. I didn't want to go back to those memories. Instead I tried to replace them with new ones. The only thing that did was push them farther and farther, knowing they were unwanted.  
  
If I started thinking about them now, it would get rid of years of pushing and they'd just pull themselves back. I didn't want that to happen. Why was I bringing it up? Forget about the past Yuugi, just forget it, he's never coming back to don't worry about it.  
  
I now looked at my surroundings, I had just been walking and now I found myself in a part of town I had never seen before. I looked up to the sky in curiosity. Would the stars tell me where I am? No reply. What was I expecting? A huge glowing light with a loud booming voice. I mentally hit myself when I thought about this. What was I thinking?  
  
The sun was starting to set across the sky. I figured I should try and find anything familiar. I glanced around. There wasn't much here. Probably one of the worst parts of town from the looks of it. Great. Perfect bully target is what I am right now. Why am I so calm? I'm lost. I should be out of my mind. Unless.  
  
I've been here before. It's faint but I can remember being here. Why is this place so familiar? Then glancing around farther, I started to get scared and decided to head back the opposite direction.  
  
I took a look over to the ocean The sun shone across it as the stars started to appear across the sky. I couldn't help but stand and watch the shear beauty of it all. I had always watched the sun set when I was younger and living with Father and mother, but now. Now, It brought back to many memories.  
  
I still watched though. I just couldn't help it. The memories started coming back. Poor Mother, I thought.  
  
"Mother I wish you could see this now. The sunset is beautiful, but a sunrise is better. I wish you could watch them with me," I felt my eyes brimmed with tears and as the fell I made no attempt to spot them. I didn't notice the shadow behind me until he had draped strong arms around my shoulders.  
  
"Hi Yami." I said through tears.  
  
"What's wrong Aibou?" he asked me.  
  
"Nothing Yami. I was just watching the sunset", quickly changing the subject hoping to divert his attention from my tears I asked him" How was the arcade? Did Jounouchi ever beat you?"  
  
I felt his strong gaze bore threw my soul. He knew he couldn't get anything out of me unless I told him so he gave up and played along with the subject.  
  
"Iie. Jounouchi never beat me at that 'tekken game'", he stated pulling me closer" Would you like to go home Aibou? It's starting to get chilly".  
  
"Hai Yami", I said. But I really wanted to stay like this. Not moving. Being close to him. As we walked away together I looked at one star and prayed to the angel in the sky that would hear me.  
  
Please don't let Yami leave  
  
Tikaru: Well how about this chapter? Was it any good?  
  
Malik: Hm...Why am I up here instead of Bakura?  
  
Tikaru: He's to boring. [Looks evil] How can I annoy you?  
  
Malik: [whimpering]  
  
Yuugi: Read and Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

My Sweet Angel

Tikaru: Wow It's been awhile

Bakura: You bum...

Tikaru: What the heck?! For the last time it wasn't me who blew up the building

Bakura: rolls eyes Whatever

Chapter 4

The sun shone through the window but...surprisingly that wasn't what woke me up nor was it my alarm clock. Downstairs I could hear yelling from my Grandpa and another voice. I wasn't sure who it was. I pushed my legs over the side of my bed and put on a shirt. Hesitantly I opened the door slowly and gasped at what I saw.

There was a man. Tall. Hard Face. He had light blond hair with red streaks. He..He looks like me. But that can't be...who is it. I stared at him watching his every move and listened to the conversation they were having.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE MY GRANDSON!" Soloman yelled loudly. I had never seen him angry let alone so angry he yelled. It scared me. The other man laughed calmly, but it wasn't a laugh you'd expect it was cold and dark.

"I believe you have no choice in the matter" He said coolly "You see I've been looking for him for quite some time now...You can't deny me the right to see my son"

"After what you did to my daughter I refuse to even let you look at him", he growled.

What happened to my mom? What did this person do to her? I listen closer.

"I'm afraid that's not for you to decide ... and anyway what happened to Ayano (Yuugi's Mom) was an unfortunate accident...Nothing could have stopped that".

"You are sick...I won't let you hurt Yugi...He's the only family I have left because of you".

"Why Soloman Mouto you assume the worst of me...I would never hurt my own son...I only want to spend some time with him...To know him... to let him know me".

So that's it...He's my Father...I look at him. But why don't I feel like I know him. Every time I see him I feel scared and helpless like nothing I do can make his face leave my mind. I'm terrified. I don't like him ...I want him to leave. Please make him go away.

Yami appeared behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder that made me jump. Through our mind link he asked

((Aibou What is wrong? There is so much yelling and ...you look so scared))

(Nothing Yami) I say back not wanting to worry him ( I think Grandpa's trying to get rid of that person down there... we shouldn't listen)

((Yuugi)) He spun me around and looked into my eyes ((I know you know who that is...why won't you tell me))

I try and look away but his eyes are so kind and loving that I can't seem to turn my gaze. I give up and tell him (Yami that's my father down there)

He looked shocked ((You're Father ...how come you've never mentioned him))

I look away ( I don't know... I guess I thought he didn't care) A loud yell was heard from downstairs. It was glass shattering against the door.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Soloman yelled at the person grabbing another vase "I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN NOW LEAVE!"

"Fine Soloman I will be back though and I WILL get my son..." He left on that note walking through the door slaming it loudly. Out front a car quickly started and sped away. I ran away from Yami and down the stairs to my grandfather. Traces of anger left in his face.

"Grandpa...What happened to mom? What did dad do to her? You won't let him take me will you?" I asked frantically.

Grandpa looked at me with a sorrowful expression and said" I'll try my grandson...I will make sure he does not lay one finger on you again..."

"Again?" I asked confused "You mean I was living with him before" My grandfather simply turned away and walked towards the shop entrance leaving me to wonder... What happened so long ago? Why does my dad want me back now? What will happen to me? What happened to Mom?

Yami slung a arm around my shoulder lovingly "Aibou I will protect you from anyone"

I looked up at him and smiled "Thank you Yami". He kissed my cheek lovingly and held me walking up the stairs. I looked down at grandpa who still had that forlorn look in his eyes.

What will happen to us?

Tikaru: YAY It's completed

Bakura : Whatever...

Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

My Sweet Angel by Tikaru

Tikaru: YO! I'm back

Bakura: Shut up and get on with it.

tikaru: everyone I made a long chapter....

Bakura: They don't care just write it

Tikaru: --;; That makes me sad.... I need a hug

Chapter 5

It was the morning after my Grandpa got into a fight. I was at school looking out the window like always. Two birds were sitting outside looking in at me. It was as though they were mocking me. It was as if they were saying 'Look at that kid on the inside. He'll never be free like us. he'll never know the wonders of flying around in the breeze holding onto nothing and just being free'. Then, just like that, with a twitch of the feather they flew away.

I sigh and look back towards the board. I run my fingers threw my hair. I look at the teacher to make it appear I am listening, but there is so much on my mind. Why would my Father come back after all these years to see me? What did he do to my mother? Why does Grandpa hate him? I sigh as the bell finally rings. Jounouchi comes over and pokes my head.

"Hey Yuugi! Are ya there?" He said to me.

"Oh Jou...What's up?" I ask

"Man da bell rang for lunch...I'm starved let's get somethin to eat" He smiles happily his honey eyes gleam as the sun apppears threw the window.

"Oh..right" I say getting up and pushing in my chair.

Jou looks at me concerned" Hey man are you alright? You look kinda down"

"It's nothing Jounouchi, I just have a lot on my mind"

"Hey Yug' You know you can talk to me don't you?" He asked again.

I plastered a fake smile on my face" Like I said...It's nothing" I told him hoping he would drop the subject.

He stared at me, studying my features until he sighed and put his hands in his pant pockets "Alright then man...Let's go eat. I'll see ya there" He started to walk away but at the door he stopped. Not even looking at me, he said " You know man...We are all starting to worry about you...we just want ya to know you can always talk to us...We will listen..Don't make us worry anymore" And one that note he left shutting the door behind him.

(Aibou?) A familier voice rang threw my mind.

((Yeah Yami What is it?)) I ask somewhat sad.

(I heard Jou just now...maybe you should tell him about what happened with you're Father and Grandpa yesterday)

((Or maybe I shouldn't)) I say back to him

(They are worrying about you...)

((Well they shouldn't)) There was silence and then I asked again ((Yami?))

(.....Yes Aibou)

((Will you meet me at the library in a couple hours?))

(Sure but why?) He asked confused

((I tell you when we get there))

Just then Ryou walked in "Hey Yugi...Why are you in here?"

"I was just talking to Yami..Why aren't you in the lunch room?" I ask him.

"Well" He said bringing out his lunch" Those girls are trying to braid my hair again" He sighs some "They think my hair is 'absolutly gorgeous'."

Yuugi laughed genuenly "Sorry Ryou...you want me to eat lunch with you in here?"

"I wouldn't want to take you away from you're friends" He smiled some" Go enjoy lunch with Jou and them"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be okay"

I turn and start to walk towards the door leaving Ryou in the room alone. As I walk down the hall a million questions pour into my mind again. Why did mom have to die? WHy does he just suddanly care about me? What happens if...if he take me away? Why am I so afraid of him?

I turn the corner to the hall looking at the ground. Why am I scared? What am I afraid of? Yami said he would protect me...and he always has but...What if...what if he leaves...what would I do without him? What if--THUMP

I fall down on my back as I look up to see who I had hit. I stare up and see a familier pair of honey-colored eyes. Blond hair. "JOU!" I ask "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be askin dat question? I was comin to get you? Man Lunch is almost over! I thougt you would have seen me?" He said taking out a hand and putting it near me. I laugh a little "Sorry Jou I didn't mean to I just was talking to Ryou" I take his hand as he pulls me up. Jounouchi starts laughing" did he tell ya why he left? Dat was really funny! All those girls over him ... I almost wished I was him".

I laugh with him "I think all the girls love him"

He stares at me some and says" Let's go get some food now...We saved you a spot".

With Yami

Yuugi is really starting to scare me. His mind is just jumbled thoughts and i can no longer go into his soul room as I please. I look down the streets of Domino. Why would he want to go to the library? What could be there? Maybe he just need to do some homework.

I sigh "Well I've got an hour before I have to meet him there". I look around surveying what I could do. Maybe I could duel someone...Nah. I turn my gaze around and my eyes widen in happiness. It seems like nothing else exists. The cars, the people, they are all gone and all my eyes can see is that one place.

As I walk like a drunken Fool across the street. The horns seemed miles away. The screaming , the yelling. I see the store now..I'm almost there . As I try to reach it with my hand I feel someone pull me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Yelled someone in my ear.

Who dares wake me from my happiness? "Oh it's just you Malik".

"Just MALIK!! I SAVED YOUR LIFE YOU PATHTIC PHARAOH!!"

I sigh "You took me away from the ice cream shop".

Malik is about to say something but stops and shakes his head. "That ice-cream shop has been shut down for almost a month"

I feel like I'm about to cry "Wha..."

"Yes You were almost killed because you wanted to go to a bankrupt ice-cream shop"

I shake my head" I need to go see Yuugi" and I start to walk away towards the library.

Library

"Hey Yami" I say as Yami walks in looking very sad" What's wrong?"

Yami simply turns away and glares at nothing" Nothing is the matter except that Malik stole my happiness!" he yells

"SHHH" an old woman says looking over here from behind the counter.

I bow apologtically to her and grab Yami's hand and pull him to the back were you can look at past newspaper headings.

"Why are we here?" he asks me.

"We're about to find out what happend to my mom" I say strongly going to one of the desks.

"How are you going to do that with some old newspaper?" Yami asks doubtfully.

I sigh shakily" By looking at the obituaries".

"The what?"

"In the newspaper they have all the people that have died and I small paragraph on there life up to that point. It sometimes includes how they died".

"How Morbid and yet handy.." he says looking around "How do you know which ones to look at?"

"Grandpa had a date when mom died on the calender. I know it was on New Years Eve" I reply carefully starting to look at the papers "So it would be in the new years day news" I add" It was also when I was three or four so" I take out two different papers and hand one to Yami. "look threw this one would you". I ask sitting at the desk and looking threw another one.

He nods and starts looking. After a few minutes i jump up and yell" Yami! I found i-"

"SHHHHHHHHHH"

"Soory..." I take a quieter tone" Yami I found it"

He starts looking over my shoulder" Right there? The one that says Ayame Mouto?"

"Yeah" I say somewhat shakily" It says here that she was a kind-hearted person who loved to walk in the park. She had good grades in school and left behind one son whose name is yet to be determined."

Yami took over "Her only parent Sugeroku Mouto will assume responsibility of the child. The death was caused by mulitple stab wounds to the chest, a slit throat, and one single gunshot to the head. The attacker, Hylian Masumani, was found convicted of the crime and is now serving 5 years in prison." He stared at the paper as if reading it over again. I couldn't understand. Why would he want to kill my mother? What did she ever do? Against my will tears started to form in my eyes and despite my better judgement I ran right out of there.

I was running threw the streets. I could hear Yami behind me telling me to stop. But I can't. I just can't. Tears sting my eyes as they fall to the ground. I don't want to go with him. I don't want to be near him. The sky turns dark as a light, then pounding rain comes down from the heavens. Puddles form at my feet as I run, until I slip and fall to the ground. The concrete scratches my pale skin as I just lay there crying. I hear Yami come over and I feel his shadow above me as tears continue to fall. He sits down near me putting me in his arms around my shaking body. As he sends waves of comfort threw our mental link and I only wish they could reach me. Right now I feel like nothing can help me.

As he picks me up , cradling against me against his chest ,I continue to cry. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around me. Please....Just let this be a dream.

-End Chapter-p

Tikaru: Long chapter Gimme A hug...

Bakura: Oo TT Alright...-gives Tikaru a hug-

Tikaru: Yayness!!! hugs!

Please Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

My Sweet Angel by Tikaru

Tikaru: Chapter 6 YAY! This is more of a romance chapter. Fluff and all that good stuff. Really not any relation to the story line at all.

Bakura: Stop saying that!

Tikaru: Saying what?

Bakura: YAY! --

Tikaru: Yay?

Bakura: Yeah!

Tikaru: Yeah?

Bakura: YEah? Don't say yay!

Tikaru: Why don't say Yeah or YAy!

Bakura: Yeah! No I mean...YAY!

Tikaru: Oh! YAY!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-Oh! I'd make it so Yuugi and Yami was a couple. Also Kura and Ryou..and possibly Marik and Malik. Acutally. I like Malik and Ryou and Bakura and Marik. Yeah...that's better....Riiiiiiight.......DONT SUE ME!

Chapter 6

"Yugi It's going to be okay. Please calm down". Yami told me as I walked around the living room.

"How can you say that?! It's going to be okay?! My crazy murderer of a Father wants to take me back with him!" I yelled frantically pushing the ends of my palms into my eyes. "He can't take me back..." Taking my hands from my eyes as I stared up tearfully at Yami " Please...you can't let him take me back..." My knees quivered as I fell to the ground. I just couldn't understand. After all this time. Why me? Why now. Why...

No sooner had my body fall, Yami came and bent down beside me and stared at me with warm crimson eyes. Once I thought those eyes were cold and alluring, now they give me comfort and warmth. I don't know what I'd do without him. His hand touched my face sending chills down my spine, his voice commanded me to look at him. As I did, our faces nearly touched.

"Aibou..mark my words...I will no sooner allow that man to take you away than I would leave a starving child in front of my throne," He put a hand under my chin and sent waves of hope and love threw our mind link " Abiou..I love you and I would never let any harm come your way".

Although my heart believed him, my mind refused to take this. I knew he would do anything to protect me, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Deep down, I realized that no matter I did...he would find me. He would take me away. I would never see Yami again. This thought alone brought tears to my eyes. Yami looked at me in his usual calm demeaner and said.

"Yugi I told you. He won't find you. He won't take you away," Yami used his finger to brush away my tears "Please little one don't shed tears" Yami said pulling me into his lap, gently resting his chin on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "Do not fret... we will always..be together".

This calmed me to a certain extent. If Yami believed this...then I would at least try. Try to believe that no matter what happened, he would always be there to least try and protect me. I let myself rest in his arm as he rubbed my back "Aibou...It'll all work out in the end. I promise," He said to me. That's all I remember him saying. Before I fell into sweet, warmth-filled dreams.

When I awoke I felt like....everything that had happened. Everything that I had seen, had felt, had heard. Was all a dream for a few momments I simply lay there in my bed, clutching my blankets to me. The last thing I remembered was Yami holding onto me. He was probably the one that put me in the bed. Putting my hands behind me I pushed myself up to a sitting position, I looked around for Yami or at least a clock. I wondered what time it was. I noticed the sun wasn't out any longer so I guessed it was probably after 8.

I wondered if Yami was even still home. I mean it was a Saturday night. He probably left already not that I could blame him. But... even still I wanted to know he was at least somewhere. I wanted to talk to him. So I reached out threw our mind link.

_Yami? _I called out in a semi-calm, semi-frantic voice.

A few momments passed without an awnser.

_/Yami!/ _I called out more frantically this time.

_Aibou?_ He asked groggily _Is everything alright?_

I sighed in relief. He was just sleeping.

_Aibou?_He asked now awake.

_/Yeah yami...I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to...make sure you were still here/_

_I promised I would never leave you...I meant it_

This gave me some comfort as I switched off the mind link and wiped the sleep out of my eye. Throwing my legs over the side I walked over to Yami's room. His door was unlocked and as I went in. He was already sitting up in his bed. I felt a light tint of pink come to my face when I saw him without a shirt. His body was musculer and tanned. He turned his head towards me and a smile appeared on the corner of his mouth" Aibou..."

"Yami.." I said embarresed "I'm sorry I should have knock-" Either I chocked on air or I was surprised how quickly yami had embraced me.

"Yuugi..." He said holding me close to him. Being so near made me both comforted and embarresed.

"I um...uh..."I couldn't seem to find anything to say. It was like my toungue tied into fourty knots and my throat closed up.

"Please Aibou...Don't speak...just let me hold you...for a little while"

Trust me. Speaking would not be a problem. I was much to embarresed at this point to even look up at him. This...was almost to good to be true. It had to be a dream. He was so close to me. I love every second of it.

Much to my dismay, as soon as it started, it ended. He had already let me go. As he started to walk back to his bed I heard myself say "Could I sleep with you tonight?" As soon as I said that I put my hands to my mouth. Omagod. What did I just do? Yami turned around and stared at me for a few momments. Although I was looking at the ground I know he was trying to meet my eyes. It's sad but my embaressment refuseed to allow me to look at his crimson eyes.

After minutes of agonizing silence I finally had enough courage to look up. He had a smile and as my eye finally met his he replied in a soft tone" If you like" A smile grew across my face. I felt safer when I was with him. I walked closer to him and he allowed me to go on the inside whilst he slept on the outside. We were so close, I could feel his warm breath on my skin. He grabed me and pulled me closer to him so my forehead was now on his chest. He had rested his head against the top of mine and all at once... I felt I was in a

_Beautiful blissful dream_

Tikaru: I finished another chapter -sings- Lalala

Bakura: I'm tired of all this 'Pharaoh/ Pharaoh's sex slave' stuff. When is my sexy ass going to be in this story. I mean you did put Malik! How could you have Malik over me?!

Tikaru: Because you would have pushed Yami in front of the car and then we wouldn't have a story now would we?

Bakura: BUT!

Tikaru: Tee hee Soon My Kura...

Please Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

My Sweet Angel by Tikaru

Tikaru: Okay. It seems I am finally able to update my stories I am really sorry for the long wait.

Bakura: You should be sorry. You said I would be in the chapters soon.

Tikaru: Hm...When did I say that exactly?

Bakura: Please tell me that you remember...

Tikaru: Whether I remember or whether I do not remember has nothing to do with you

Bakura: It has EVERYTHING to do with me! It's ME that has everything to lose because I WANT to be in the story.

Tikaru: Um...But...

Bakura: I...will...kill...you...if...I...am...not...in...this...chapter.

Tikaru: But if you did that if I didn't put you in this chapter then you wouldn't be in any of the chapters at all because I would be all dead and stuff.

Bakura...

-Silence, then...-

Bakura: ..WHEN DID YOU START THINKING! WHO SAID YOU COULD THINK! -Takes rolled up newspaper and whacks Tikaru over the head repeatedly- YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO THINK!

Tikaru: Ow..I'm-OW Sorry-Ow I-ow Promise-Ow I wont -OW. All right you can be in the chap-OW chapter.

Bakura: That's what I thought you said.

Tikaru: -mutters- Well you thought wrong but whatever

Bakura: NO!

Tikaru: OW!

Bakura: Thinking! NO THINKING!

Tikaru: OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOw. I'm just...going to start the chapter now.

Bakura: Damn Straight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything in the story becaue... because I don't!

Chapter 7

"Today will be partly cloudy with a slight chance of rain," The TV droned on as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. Setting the juice on the table where I had been previously sitting before my craving for a drink, I turned down the TV. The news was always boring and the weather would be different on every channel. Sitting down, clad in my pajamas with the Dark magician's on them. I recalled last night.

/Flashback\\

I was having a horrible dream. In my dream...I was being chased. Being chased by someone I both knew, but had never seen before my entire life. I didn't know why but I was scared. More afraid than I had ever been in my entire life. Though my feet were tiring and I felt they would fall off at any moment. I continued running. Why was I so afraid? What was I afraid of? Is anyone even chasing me or am I...Am I just imagining it. I wanted to look behind me. I truly did, but something told me not to. A little voice telling me I would not like what I saw, but I turned and what I saw...made me stop in my tracks.

I saw a man...and I saw a woman...the man was yelling at the woman...the woman was crying. I couldn't see their faces, but I saw a little boy A little boy who could not have been older than two years old, he was staring up, right in the middle of this crossfire of words. Gestures at him caused the boy to cry. He couldn't understand, but he knew they were yelling because of him. He knew the tears that fell down the young woman's face were because of him and he knew the yelling that the man was doing...was because of him. Suddenly, the woman picked up the child protectively clutching him tightly against her body, as if protecting him from some invisible force that threatened to hurt him.

Quickly, I was jerked back into reality when I had opened my eyes and saw myself in a familiar room. This room protected by ancient Egyptian deity statues and such. My face staring into the wall of this room, I heard the breathing of my other half. I sighed in contempt as I remembered where I was and how I had gotten there. It was all right. Everything was all right because I had Yami. He would protect me no matter what happened...which hopefully nothing would happen.

Turning my body carefully so as not to wake him. I stole a glance of my lover who had his crimson orbs open and was staring directly at me. In my surprise, a small eep came out of my mouth and I sat up.

"Aibou?"

"I'm sorry Yami you just surprised me. I didn't know you where awake. I'm sorry," I apologized, giving a little nervous laugh.

"Were you having a bad dream?" He asked sitting up as well. The question surprised me.

"Well...I Uh..I wasn't...a ...bad dream" I said. That was the truth. It wasn't really a bad dream. More of a ...well..I didn't know.

"You were restless. You're mind was frantic for escape from somewhere."

"Wha.." I suddenly remembered the mind link and how it not only connected our thoughts, but emotions as well. "Oh..right...mind link...I'm sorry Yami. "

"Would you like to talk about your 'wasn't a bad dream'?" He asked, a suspicious look crossing his face as he stared at me. Why was he looking at me like that? I guess he doesn't believe me.

"Yami" I sighed, "I really didn't have a bad dream. It just...disturbed me a little. I seemed like more of a bad memory."

"Would you like to talk about your...memory then...since it disturbed you so greatly."

"Actually. I'd rather not" I said avoiding his gaze "But don't worry Yami it wasn't anything to worry about at all."

"I trust you're judgment. If you do not wish to speak of it then we will not," His arms found themselves around me. I knew that I was probably worrying him, but telling him the dream might worry him more. Then what? What would I do then? I didn't want to worry him. He was, after all, the love of my life. I would do anything for the person sitting in front of me, with his arms tightly around my frame. We were probably closer than any couple before us because we had shared a body after all. Although, that time seems so long ago. He hadn't gone back to his own time...because he wanted to be with me. He would do anything to protect me. We would protect each other from anything and everything that came our way. That thought gave me comfort and I was sure it gave him comfort as well.

My arms went around him as well. We sat in the bed, just like that for the longest time, but before I knew it. I woke up again. Lying on the bed. Had I fallen asleep? Or had it all just been a dream? But that thought was put to rest when I felt arms tighten around my waist. My eyes looked beside me, from the wall to my Yami. I gave a little smile and looked up at the window, which showed streams of light threw the cracks.

Its already daytime. I blinked as a little equation clicked together in my head. What day was it? Awake+sunlightSchool. SCHOOL! Wait...I tried to think back to the other day. Um..Oh yeah. Holiday. I sighed in relief. While I had been doing that little equation in my head, I had risen to a sitting position. Yami grunted in protest as I quietly got out of bed so as not to wake him.

\\End Flashback/

That brings me to now. Sitting in the chair. Drinking my orange juice. A knock on the door signaled me to get up. I wonder if it's Jou. I took a quick look at the TV, where in the bottom right corner, the time played. Already bored at 9:32 Jou. I laughed to myself as I got up and walked over to the door. I unlocked it without looking threw the peephole, thinking it was Jou or Triston. Someone I knew, but as I opened the door. A tall figure loomed over me. It took me a moment to look up at the man's face.

He had black hair down to his shoulders. Overall he had a clean appearance, black sunglasses covered his eyes and he had a hard face that reminded me of Seto's Kaiba's expression. He wore a clean black suit with a red tie, which had been just ironed and shiny black shoes.

"Excuse me little boy is you're Grandfather home." he asked me kindly. As though he had recited it. He sounded like some sort of robot.

"My..My grandfather?" I repeated to myself slowly.

"Yes. I don't want have to repeat myself no go" He said. It was a command. I command that I immediately headed. I turned around and started to walked threw the dining room. Threw the living room to my grandfather's room. "Grandpa?" I whispered so as not to startle him awake. He grunted, but didn't awaken so I walked to his besides attempting to shake him awake with my already trembling hand "Grandpa" I said louder this time. No response. It was like trying to wake a dead person "GRANDPA!" I nearly yelled. This woke him up. Finally.

"Yu-Yugi. What is it? What's all the ruckus?"

"There's eh...someone here to see you".

My grandpa blinked and then smiled, but his smiled faulted when he saw my face. "Don't like the visitor Yugi".

I shook my head signaling I didn't.

"Alright then." Grandpa got up and still in his pajama's walked out of the room. For some reason I felt I needed Yami. I followed out my Grandpa up until the living room. Where then I turned and walked up the stairs too where our rooms met. Reaching my hand out to the doorknob to Yami's room. I stopped. Wait...this is stupid. I don't want Yami to worry besides it's probably-

"I don't care if you're his lawyer, I don't care if you're the best lawyer in all of Japan. I don't care if the Emperor himself told me to give my grandson to you. I will not allow you bring him back to that killer!"

"In all respect, Mr. Mouto, I don't believe you have a choice in the matter. If you do not hand over Yugi Mouto now I will be forced to go to extreme measures."

Okay. Now I was afraid, my body nearly paralyzed in fear. Bring me...go back to..._him?_ How could they even consider that. The door opened suddenly causing me to fall onto someone. Yami! He was awake. We landed on the ground, well, floor with a grunt.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly jumping up, but then my franticness took me over "Yami they want to take me away. They want to take me away!"

"Calm down little one.." He said patting my head as he crouched down beside the wall near the stairs so he could hear clearly, but would not be seen.

"Yami!" I nearly cried, but he put a finger to his lips. So I dejectedly just sat down beside him.

" -police will come and arrest you."

"...I hope you know you're giving my only grandson. My daughter's child, to the man who killed her in cold blood. I will get Yugi back."

"That's for the courts to deicide,"

Wait...was that it?

The rustling of papers could be heard and a number of sign here's.

He was giving me away. Just like that. How could he,

(Yugi. He's not giving you away.)

((That's what it sounds like to me))

(This is temporary. I believe he won't give up though.)

((But...he's just letting me go back to-)

(So he can get you back. He can't do anything if he goes to jail, besides...you aren't going anywhere.)

((what do you mean I'm not going anywhere?))

"Yugi." My grandpa's voice called from the bottom of the steps and it was then Yami stood up.

"Yami?" I questioned "What are you-" And then it hit me "Yami...you aren't-" He knelt down in front of me and his lips met mine with a deep kiss, his arms wrapping around me.

(I will protect you from anything. I said this and I meant it. Yugi..) His voice echoed in my mind.

((Yami no..))

I stood up to try and stop him. To do anything to make him stay.

"Yugi!" My grandpa called a little louder.

"Yami no. " I whispered at him. He turned from where he stood. He looked at me and walked up to me. Had I done it? Had I convinced him to stay? Had I-

A felt a pinch on the back of my neck. A gentle pinch and I suddenly felt dizzy. He didn't.

(Goodbye for now...my koibito...Yugi...) and the last thing I saw. Was him walking down the stairs saying. "Grandpa. I'm coming".

_My dream turned into a nightmare._

_My love. My Yami._

_Please...come back to me._

End Chapter.

Bakura: HEY! Where was I!

Tikaru: Oh yeah..

Bakura: I hope you didn't forget

Tikaru: Uh...of course not... he he

-Special Chapter-

-Somewhere on a farm-

Bakura stared from where he was. He was at a farm. "Oh look...Chickens." He said to himself. His eyes widened as the chickens suddenly surrounded him "Good Chicken.." The started to advance towards him. "I will send you to the SHADOW REALM if you advance closer you damn poultry!"

One of the chickens came forth from the rest and started clucking at him.

"Stupid chicken." He stupidly bent down to be near the chickens face "Stupid chicken. You're going to be on my plate in a couple-AHHHH!" HE ran quickly as the chickens started to chase and cluck madly at him. One got a hold of his butt causing Bakura to flail around like a crazed madman, which wasn't far from the truth anyway.

Slowly the chickens submerged jumped and attached themselves to various body parts forcing him to fall to the ground where he was nearly drowned in a giant chicken pile.

-Meanwhile-

Mark stood with his millennium rod beside him on the table as he wrote a postcard. The rod glowed gently as Mark's smirk illuminated his whole face. The postcard read as following.

Dear Dumbass-bakura, (Dumbass was X'd out and replaced with Bakura)

Hope you're having a good time amongst the poultry. I hope you aren't being CHICKEN about anything. Wouldn't want you to be CLUCKING at me when you return. But don't worry I put some chicken on your plate.

Deepest wishes on your _swift _ recovery from your chicken attack - I mean uh...hope your back soon.

-The ruler of ALL minds...

Marik.

-End-

Tikaru: -big smile- There!

Bakura: -angry glare-

Tikaru: You told me to put you in the story.

Bakura: chickens attacked me.

Tikaru: Yeah...

Bakura: MARIK HAD CHICKENS ATTACK ME!

Tikaru : Exactly soo...go be mad at him.

Bakura: -fuming in a corner-

Tikaru: Anyways... please read and review. I made a long chapter just for you!

Read and Review!


End file.
